Me, Nura, Adam and Alex Read: Silent Courage
by GerdenGerudo
Summary: I couldn't leave this story on the back-burner to die. It was my first after all. So I decided to commetate on it for my two year anniversy on Fanfiction! I didn't do anything last year because I wanted to finish this, but I think now's a good time :) Enjoy!


Let's Read: Silent Courage

Gery: Okay I couldn't leave this story on the back burner to die. It's my first finished story and, even though there are so many mistakes, I want to go back and read it. And I figured, since it has been exactly two years since I began writing on this sight, that this would be a nice anniversary celebration thing :D expect more chapters of this to come out over the next few months. I will not be adding/taking away anything that I know now would improve the story, and I won't be fixing the spelling errors I missed before. Enjoy this commentary/making-of Silent Courage :D

(Note: Normal is the story, **Bold is me**, _Italics is Alex_, Underlined is Adam and this thing ~ is ~Nura. Just makes things easier for me.)

Prologue: The Warning

**This probably could have gone without the prologue, but whatever**

"Sir Link, there are some Kargaroks in the field," a guard tells me as I pass him in the castle corridor. I simply nod with an inward sigh before starting to go.

**Never did get back to that guy. Kinda forgot about him**

You forget about a lot of people

**True**

"Sir Link!" a lady in a ruffled dress walks by, it takes all my strength not to laugh. "Oh there you are, my boy. Could you deliver this to Telma?" she asks and hands me a letter. I nod and she leaves before I can blink.

I shake my head and sigh as I come into Zelda's thrown (**T****hrone! Not thrown! Nayru's **_**Love**_** Past Me... **_We're going to be seeing a lot of those. _**Yep.**) room. I bow respectfully on one knee and lower my head. "Good day, Link," Zelda says as I rise with a scowl on my face. "What? Have a bad day?" she asks with a giggle. I nod with a frown, making her burst into laughter. "Probably better than me, I have to go to three more council meetings before lunch and you need to come to the next one."

**That didn't even matter. Really, this could have been easily cut out and I would have put in you guys in differently**

~Hindsight: It's 20/20~

I look at my feet with a sigh, get ready for a boring meeting. Zelda laughs. "Come on, Link, they aren't that bad. At least you don't have to pay attention…that much," she adds. (***cough*as an after-thought*cough*)**

"Princess Zelda, Sir Link, the meeting is ready," a runner boy comes in, bows and leaves with one breath.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asks me while we walk. "You're very quiet today." I glare at her, but her she remains serious.

What made you want to make Link mute? Did you decide beforehand?

***nods* That was even before I decided to make Link a girl. I wanted my story to be unique and I haven't seen many people use the 'Link is a mute' idea. If it has been used, I haven't seen it at all**

"You aren't being very responsive and you're not even communicating with me. What's wrong?"

I think about it for a few seconds before nodding. 'Stressed,' I sigh. 'A lot has happened in the past two months and it only feels like two days.'

***paying close attention to that for Tale of a Legend* **

"Everything will sort out, Link," Zelda tells me. "In the meantime, we need to focus on rebuilding the government."

_Don't you mean monarchy?_

**Shut up, Alex**

'I hate politics,' I mind-grumble, making Zelda laugh.

"Really? I haven't noticed," she giggles. I give her a small smile as we come in and sit in the large circle room, her face now showing no emotion. She gestures towards the Head Council for him to start.

"As you know…" I lose interest right there and then. I look around the room in boredom and see many trying to stifle yawns. I look at everyone, there is Matthew Colven, who is the Head Council member, he has a long brown-going-grey beard and sort trimmed blading brown hair, his grey eyes survey everyone as they speak.

**I really forgot why I did this. I mean it introduced you three, but Jack and Penelope are never heard of again**

Then there is Alexander Jonny, he's the Chancellor's son-in-law (**This was actually a mistake (you'll see a lot). I meant to make you guys his half-sons, but I worded it wrongly and didn't realize until I was half-way done the first actual chapter. So I changed it up a bit. Worked out better, if I say so myself) **and has black hair and brown eyes.

We lock eyes and scowl at each other, (**should have ended the sentence there -_-')** we hate one another with a passion and that is not a secret. He keeps trying to get Zelda to marry (**see what I mean? I forgot about this until just now and I keep forgetting to change it. I'll go back eventually...maybe...if I care enough...)** him and accuses me of courting the Princess. The coal headed idiot.

To be fair, he thought Link was a boy then

~If she hadn't put in the description that Link was a girl, neither would anyone else at this point~

After that is his brother, Adam Jonny. Instead of black hair he has red but still has the brown eyes. Despite Alex's and mine loathing of one another, Adam is a close friend to me. Only he, Zelda, Midna and my village know my secret.

After my friend is a cranky old man named Jack. He doesn't seem to like anybody and is always smoking on a pipe. He has no hair and a thick salt and pepper beard and he looks older than 100 years old in my opinion, but he is really only 87. He has white, colourless eyes that don't miss anything.

**Blah blah blah, get on with it!**

After Keese-Crap Crazy Jack (me and Adam call him that) is a young Gerudo woman named Nura. She and I didn't like each other for a while, but after I saved her from a pack of Wolfos, we became friends. But I haven't told her my secret yet. I plan to though.

**It was difficult for me to change the text to suit a mute, especially at first. But I think I semi-got the hang of it :)**

The last one is a middle aged woman named Penelope. She has a good heart, but get on her bad side and prepare for a world of hurt. She has blond hair and green eyes that can't hide a thing.

**Again: Blah. Blah. Blah.**

"…What do you think, Sir Link?" the Chancellor's voice brings me back. I just shrug my shoulders sheepishly. "You weren't listening were you?" he asks. I shake my head. "Do you think that we should build more villages or ranches?" he asks.

I think about it. The only villages I know of are Ordon and Kakariko, and the only ranch is Lon-Lon. But there are no others than that. I nod. "You need to start paying attention boy!" Keese-Crap Crazy Jack snaps at me. "I don't like people repeated themselves!"

"Yeah, if you can't talk you might as well listen!" Alex sneers. If looks could kill, he should, by all rights, be dead seven times over.

**:( Still sad about that**

"Alex," the Chancellor warns his first son-in-law. "Unneeded comments like that are what got you in here."

"It's the truth!" the boy defends himself. "If Mr. Mute Hero over there doesn't listen then why have him in the council?"

"He was called to this meeting," Zelda says.

'Unfortunately,' I think.

"May we move on to other matters?" Penelope asks. Ah good ol' Penelope, always trying to be the peacemaker.

"Hey, Linky," Adam whispers from my other side, I glare at him but he ignores it. "Wanna throw eggs at rich, snobby girls after this?" he asks. I smirk and nod as the meeting goes on.

After another half hour of that load of goat, me and Adam sneak out of the castle and over the rooftops before coming to the snobby rich-girl district. "You think anybody figured it out yet?" Adam asks as he hits a brown haired bimbo in the butt.

**This scene...is boring. Really, really boring. Just skip to the next bit of commentary**

'Pervert,' I think as I shrug and throw an egg at the head of a redheaded idiot, hitting her dead on.

"Cheater," Adam whispers. I raise an eyebrow at him. "You've got more target practice than me," he says. I smirk and stick out my tongue before hitting some girl in the face. "Sorry 'bout Alex earlier, you know how he is," Adam says.

I roll my eyes. 'I'd like to hit him with an egg,' I think but shrug it off.

"Why do you hate each other again?" he asks, I just look at him blankly. "Oh right, you can't tell me," he laughs.

Twenty-five eggs and girls-screming-their-heads-off-and-running-around-like-headless-Cuccos later, we are lying on top of the castle roof and are stargazing. "Ever wonder what those are?" Adam asks in a dreamy sort of voice. I nod slowly, I have always liked stars, I don't know why.

~You never said why she liked stars so much~

**Not yet. Maybe I'll elaborate in BT, or ToaL *shifty eyes because forgot that too***

Then we spot a shooting star. "Hey Linky, look," Adam says in awe. I stare at the star, ignoring the stinking nickname he gives me, and smile. "We gotta make a wish!"

I close my eyes and think, (**period should be there -_-'**) there isn't much I want. I have good friends, have saved them and Hyrule and the only thing that I am sad about is Midna, but I know she hast (**HAS. I hate English, and it's my first (and only) language!)** to make order in the Twilight Realm. I open my eyes and just watch the star, (**another period there, Past Me**) I don't want anything to change.

After it leaves, Adam looks at me. "Wish for anything?" he asks. I shake my head. "Why not? You could have asked for a voice," he says. I just shrug. I probably wouldn't even use my voice, it would be strange to me to be able to talk. Plus it reminds everybody that I am still human-or Hylian- and that, even though I am a Hero and saved Hyrule, I'm not perfect.

Adam seems to guess what I am thinking, because he says, "I like how you accept your life, Linky. But in all honesty, I feel a little bad for you." I look at him curiously, wondering why he'd say that. "You went through so much and how do we repay you? By making you do tasks that are simple and easy," he seems to not like this at all.

I sigh, how can I get him to understand that I don't care? I like helping people, whether it's a big or small task. "Well let's go. Dad'll wonder where I am," he says and leaves with me not too long after.

I come to my rooms (_Don't you mean 'room'? _**I know, I know. I suck a writing. You should have seen it three years ago *shutters at the thought*) **and sigh as I fall on my bed. I have felt so tiered recently and I don't even know why.

"Link….open your eyes," a distant voice calls through the cloudy mist behind my eyes.

'Huh?' I think as I do as the voice commands. I look around to find I'm in a strange place, darkness all around me with small islands of light in random places. I look at my feet to see I am standing on one of these islands, with six different coloured circles surrounding me. One is green, another red, third a blue, fourth a dark purple, the fifth one is orange and the last is yellow, with someone standing on it.

I narrow my eyes at the stranger, he has a white and black robe on, a full head of snow white hair and deep, sea blue eyes that look familiar. He cracks a smile at me, "So you are the Hero of Twilight…or should I say _Heroine_ of Twilight?" he chuckles.

~Why did you make Link a girl?~

**Because I found it easier to write from a girl's POV. I'm better now from a guy's (at least I think so) and I didn't want to make an entirely new character to fill Link's place. Don't worry, thought, I have plans for a story to be written by a male :) try to expand myself**

'Say whatever you want,' I think.

"You know you can speak right now, right?" he crosses his arms.

"I can?" I ask, my voice faint and scratchy from underuse. "Weird," I mutter before coughing.

"You wish to know who I am, don't you?" he asks. I nod. "I'm Link, the Hero of Time," he said. My jaw drops.

"Say what?" I ask, still not used to this voice.

"I'm the Hero of Time. Ironic how we have the same name, eh?" he asks with a laugh.

"But, if you're the Hero of Time…then you're reeeeeallly old," I say. "Oh wait did I say that? Heh, I think what I think," I rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"No worries. And yes, compared to you I am very old." Good to know the Hero of Time had a sense of humour. "Do you know where you are?"

"A dark place with floating lights everywhere," I deadpan.

"You're in the Sacred Realm," he shakes his head.

"I'm dead?"

"No, I had to summon you. I have a warning."

"Warning?" I echo.

"Something is coming, it will take over Hyrule much like the Twilight did. I ask a favour of you, I want you to find five more sages, I am the sixth, and awaken them," he says.

"But, aren't they guarding the Mirror?" I ask.

"Those are different Sages; their only purpose is to guard the Mirror. The Sages I want you to look for are all over Hyrule. They are in the Lost Woods, in Death Mountain, at Zora's Domain, in Gerudo Valley and the last is one of the Sheikah."

**In Gerudo Valley XD That was originally going to be the plan, and Link was going to dress like an actual girl to get in, but then Mihang came up with the amazing idea of the Wind Tribe, and how could I say no to that? So I switched some things around :D** **took a bit of plot-holing, but I think I did it pretty well**

"Question," I put my hand in the air. "Who would I be looking for in the Lost Woods? I seriously doubt that it's Skullkid. And the Gerudo would probably hate me since I killed their 'king.' And lastly, no one knows if the Sheikah are even alive, much less where they are."

"In that order: Kokiri. No it's not Skullkid. They hate Hylian and men too, which you currently are and/are posing as. Just look for someone of that blood."

"Kokiri? But I thought they were extinct."

"No, they're alive. And they are hiding in the Lost Woods. It would be easiest to go there first. But before you go, I need to give you my power," he says and seconds later a yellow medallion floats above me and when I take it, it flashes for a second and melts into my skin. "Good luck," he says before everything fades.

**It's so baaaad X( Just-just everything! I am **_**still **_**surprised people managed to read past this and the first five-or-so chapters to be able to read the rest. It hurts my brain how bad this is. The pacing is bad, the motivation for the story to begin was bad, the dialogue was bland and boring, and there are things I just **_**forgot**_**. You will be seeing a lot of things I forgot through the course of this, but I am glad I'm doing this. I think Writer's Block has been keeping me unmotivated as of late and I feel that reading through this again might spark that muse that drove me to write this. Let's hope, eh guys? Well anyways, I'll be updating this much more frequently than my other stories, so be on the lookout :D**


End file.
